El primer beso
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Una maravillosa relación es la que ha llevado Mako con Gamagoori, pero hay una pequeña cosa que ella quiere y para ello armara un pequeño plan que lo llevara a otro. One-shot


**Un pequeño One-shot de KILL LA KILL, pareja principal Gamagoori Ira x Mankanshoku Mako, sin más que decir, disfruten de esta pequeña historia**

**KILL LA KILL es propiedad de Trigger**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El primer beso, algo muy significativo e importante en la vida de toda adolescente, y mucho más si es con la persona a la que quieres, sin embargo para cierta chica de cabellera marrón le resulta algo muy difícil de obtener, más si su novio es Gamagoori Ira, el ex – presidente del comité disciplinario de la derrumbada y ahora reconstruida Academia Honnouji

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde lo de la bio-friba?, aproximadamente 4 meses, en los que no solo la escuela se reconstruyo sino también la ciudad y aquellas otras a su alrededor que sufrieron los horribles ataques de la bio-fibra

Más o menos como inicio la relación entre Mankanshoku Mako y Gamagoori Ira, todo esto sucedió el día en que Mako, Ryuko y Satsuki salieron en su cita, mientras bajaban por una escalera, se encontraron con el susodicho, que vestía un traje blanco y su peinado se veía distinto de lo habitual, Mako vio que cargaba unas flores y dedujo que se trataban para Satsuki, por lo cual se llevó a Ryuko, dejando solos a Gamagoori y Satsuki, cuando ya estuvieron lejos las dos chicas, los otros 3 ex miembros del consejo estudiantil

Jakuzure hacia todo lo posible por no salir corriendo detrás de Mako y golpearla por ser tan tonta, como no darse cuenta que las flores eran para ella. Gamagoori evitaba verse deprimido, cosa que no logro, el hombre estaba pálido, Sanageyama trataba de animarlo, pero con sus comentarios causaba el efecto contrario

Por su parte Inumuta le explico la situación a Satsuki, ella se lo pensó por unos minutos y les indico a los 4 que la siguieran para arreglar el malentendido

En un parque se encontraban sentadas Mako y Ryuko, ambas comiendo un helado, excepto que la primera no se veía tan emocionada al comer la golosina

- Mako, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupada Ryuko

- ¿He?... si, muy bien Ryuko-chan, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Pues no has comido tu helado y si esta derritiendo – señalo Ryuko

- ¿QUE? – comenzó a comer a toda velocidad la golosina helada – fiu… - termino de comerlo y se limpió con una servilleta

- Te molesto que Gamagoori le llevara flores a mi hermana, ¿verdad? – al mencionar el nombre del susodicho, Mako se puso tensa, pero luego hablo, fingiendo estar feliz

- Ajajaja, pero que cosas dices Ryuko-chan – movió su mano de un lado a otro – que va, yo estoy muy feliz de que Gamagoori-sempai, por fin reuniera valor suficiente para declarársele a Satsuki-chan

- No deberías mentir, eres muy mala para eso – tomo la mano de Mako – somos amigas, puedes confiar en mi – y con eso fue suficiente para que enormes lagrimas se juntaran en los ojos de Mako y se lanzara a abrazar a Ryuko, estuvo así por unos minutos y luego se tranquilizó. Ryuko le extendió un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas – ¿mejor?

- Si, muchas gracias Ryuko-chan – sonrió de oreja a oreja, volviendo a ser la misma alegre chica de siempre. Vio un puesto de crepas y con ganas de querer comerlas, busco en su mochila, algo de dinero, pero ya no tenia, sabía que haber comprado todos esos recuerdos para su familia no era buena idea

- Yo las compro, pero espérame aquí – Mako asintió, y como toda niña buena espero

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, pero una voz muy conocida para ella, le hablo, asustándola y levantándose agitadamente

- Ga… gamagoori-sempai… ¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que estabas con Satsuki-chan – el hombre no respondió en cambio se agacho quedando a la altura de Mako, para después extenderle el ramo de flores y decirle de manera clara y fuerte las siguientes palabras

- Mankanshoku Mako, ¿saldrías conmigo? – Gamagoori estaba rojo de la vergüenza, en cambio Mako muy sorprendida, agacho la cabeza y tembló un poco, eso asusto a Gamagoori, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Mako muy feliz se arrojó encima de Gamagoori – e… espera Mank… mankanshoku – ambos en el suelo, y Mako abrazaba cariñosamente al hombre

Los espectadores, estaban más que felices con el resultado, Ryuko era sostenida por Sanageyama, ella tenía que ir a golpear a ese tonto, mira que hacer llorar a Mako era algo que no le iba a perdonar

- Tranquilízate Matoi

- Cállate Sanageyama, y suéltame de una vez

- Aunque le explicamos la situación ella sigue sin entender – dijo Inumuta que tomaba fotografías de la nueva y feliz pareja

- No será acaso que mono solo está abrazando a la hermanita de Satsuki-chan porque le gusta – en cuanto ambos escucharon ese comentario, se separaron uno del otro, manteniendo una distancia de 2 metros, cada uno con el rostro sonrojado – me pregunto si Satsuki-chan aprobara su relación

- ¡Cierra la boca, Jakuzure!– dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, para volver a sonrojarse e irse para otro lado

Luego de algún tiempo la relación entre Mako y Gamagoori se volvió más formal y ahora llevaban 8 meses de noviazgo, lo que no sorprendió a los demás fue que Sanageyama y Ryuko comenzaran a salir, se les notaba a leguas, eso sí, Satsuki se aseguraba que Sanageyama no se pasara de la línea con su hermana

* * *

Mako estaba sentada en una banca esperando a que Ryuko llegara para que la acompañara a comprar unas cosas, excepto que su mente estaba centrada en otro lado o más bien en alguien, ya llevaba mucho tiempo de ser novia de Gamagoori y él aun no le daba un beso, no es que le molestara, pero ella siempre que veía a Ryuko con Sanageyama ellos si se besaban, aunque hubiera mucha gente o poca

Cuando Ryuko llego, la saludo animadamente y se encaminaron al centro comercial, terminadas las compras se sentaron en un puesto de comida y Mako le comento sobre su situación a Ryuko, quizás ella podría darle algún consejo

- Y él no quiere besarte – Mako asintió, mientras comía – Gamagoori es algo terco…

- Tú crees, más bien pienso que Gamagoori-sempai solo esta avergonzado, si eso es – se levantó de la silla, y por su mente paso un pequeño y elaborado plan, para así obtener el tan anhelado beso por parte de Gamagoori - ¡LO TENGO! – dijo tan fuerte que asusto a las personas que transitaban y comían

- Mako, ¿estás bien?

- Por supuesto que sí, Ryuko-chan – en los ojos de Mako brillaban un par de estrellas, tomo sus bolsas, se despidió de Ryuko y partió rumbo a quien sabe dónde, dejando desconcertada a Ryuko

* * *

La noche se hizo presente y Gamagoori Ira llegaba a su casa muy cansado después de tan ajetreado trabajo, aunque sus actividades del día no requerían de un gran esfuerzo físico sin embargo si de uno mental y mucha paciencia para con sus compañeros de trabajo que se saltaban sus horas, llegaban tarde, comían en su zona de trabajo

Solo quería llegar y recostarse en su cama, solo eso

Al abrir la puerta no se esperó el olor a comida recién hecha y a Mako en la cocina, que al verlo fue a darle la bienvenida, lo jalo de la mano para llevarlo a que tomara asiento

- ¿Qué significa esto, Mankanshoku? – pregunto algo molesto

- Vamos, vamos, solo es comida, debes de venir muy cansado de tanto trabajar – el hombre se sentó y Mako le sirvió la cena, que consistía en sus tan tradicionales croquetas misterio

La cena paso tranquila y Gamagoori se excusó con Mako de que debía ir a dormir, y que ella debía regresar a su casa, ella asintió, pero se iría después de lavar los platos

Mako entro en la habitación de Gamagoori para dejar su maletín y saco, vio al hombre que dormía profundamente en cama, se acercó despacio para no despertarlo, ella evito reír, ya que realmente se veía raro sin estar con el ceño fruncido y con el cabello algo despeinado, aunque también eso para Mako le hacía ver más guapo

Y no pudo evitar acercarse un poco más y recargarse en la cama para darle un beso, provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas, se separó de tan inocente acción y caer completamente dormida, las croquetas le habían caído pesadas

* * *

El sol de la mañana se coló en la habitación de Gamagoori, haciendo que el hombre despertara, un poco molesto se levantó, fue a lavarse la cara y ponerse otro cambio de ropa, no podía llegar a su trabajo con el mismo traje, saliendo de su habitación aun soñoliento, una vocecita le hizo despertar completamente

- ¡BUENOS DIAS, GAMAGOORI-SEMPAI! – saludo Mako con un mandil puesto, terminando de preparar la mesa

- Que… ¿no te dije que debías irte?

- Sí, pero me quede dormida, jejeje, además en la mañana les hable a mis padres, diciéndoles que estaba contigo

- ¿Y qué te dijeron? – pregunto algo desconfiado el hombre

- Todo bien, bueno… eso fue lo que entendí, después mi mamá grito algo de vestido, boda y nietos, luego mi papá empezó a llorar y Mataro y Guts estaban celebrando, pero… - se puso en pose filosófica – no entiendo a que se referían con ello, como sea, desayuna que ya tienes que irte al trabajo

- Si… gracias…

Gamagoori salía por la puerta, se le hacía un poco tarde para el trabajo

- ¡GAMAGOORI-SEMPAI! – el grito asusto al hombre

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Tu almuerzo – extendió la caja envuelta con un pañuelo el cual estaba tapizado por dibujos en miniatura de la cara de Gamagoori, al susodicho le dio un tic en el ojo, iba a rechazar de manera amable la oferta, pero al ver la cara de emoción de Mako no pudo evitar sonrojarse y finalmente aceptar – jejeje, que tengas un buen día y vuelve pronto

- Si… - a penas salió de la casa y escucho un pequeño comentario de su vecina, diciendo algo sobre las parejas jóvenes y lo dedicada que llegaba a ser la señorita (Mako)

Regreso a su casa y Mako lo vio sorprendida

- Sucede algo Gamagoori-sempai? – no respondió, en cambio sujeto a Mako por la cintura haciéndola sonrojar – Gama… - el nombre del susodicho quedo atrapado en la garganta de la pequeña Mako, a cambio recibió el cálido tacto de los labios de Gamagoori contra los suyos. Tan rápido como fue termino, dejando a ambos sonrojados

- Bueno… ya me voy… - Mako lo tomo de la manga del saco, este volteo, pero ella salto encima de él, casi haciéndolo caer - ¡MANKANSHOKU!

- Te amo, Gamagoori-sempai – esa simple y linda declaración hizo enrojecer al máximo al hombre

Ya sola en la casa de Gamagoori, Mako le llamo a Ryuko, para darle la noticia

**- Hola Mako, ¿qué pasa?**

**- Ha resultada Ryuko-chan, el plan ha sido un éxito**

**- ¿Plan?**

**- Así es, por fin Gamagoori-sempai me beso**

**- ¿Se atrevió al final?, no me lo esperaba**

**- Estoy muy feliz, y dime ¿cómo vas con Sanageyama-san?**

**- Bien… algo… jejeje…**

**- ¿Acaso te has peleado con él?**

**- No, es solo que… te lo diré, pero promete que lo guardaras en secreto**

**- Yo soy una tumba, Ryuko-chan**

**- Me ha pedido matrimonio**

**- He?, ¿ENSERIO?, vaya, muchas felicidades Ryuko-chan**

**- Gracias…**

**- Y ya lo sabe Satsuki-chan, oh... aun no… ¿verdad?**

**- No, pero le informare pronto, por mientras shhh…**

**- Okey, nos vemos luego, tengo que terminar de limpiar la casa** – corto la llamada y prosiguió a sacudir un poco las retratos, pero otra idea cruzo por su cabeza – y si también… convenzo a Gamagoori-sempai para que nos casemos el mismo día que Ryuko-chan – se golpeó con el trapo para limpiar – no, hasta que sea mayor de edad lo hare, debo ser paciente… aun así… no es malo comenzar a planificar, ¿Qué se necesita para una boda? – y la inocente mente de Mako comenzó a realizar una lista de boda, tendría unos meses muy ocupados

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin…**

**Una corta historia, de KILL LA KILL (un anime el cual me encanta), nos vemos hasta la próxima**


End file.
